A conventional home game apparatus comprises a game unit and a ROM cartridge. The game unit has a CPU (Central Processing Unit), a RAM (Random Access Memory), a ROM (Read-Only Memory), I/O (Input/Output) interfaces, and a timer. The ROM cartridge has an I/O interface and a ROM. The game unit and the ROM cartridge are connected with each other through the each I/O interface.
Now, a home game apparatus includes a communication unit such as a card type modem and a RTC (Real Time Clock). The home game apparatus can be connected with a network by the card type modem. Further, an use time of a computer game can be calculated by the RTC, because the RTC is an IC (Integrated Circuit) having a clock function and a calendar function.
A computer game program may be provided as data stared in a ROM cartridge or a CD-ROM. A user buys the ROM cartridge or the CD-ROM which includes a computer game program. The user plays the computer game stored in the ROM cartridge or the CD-ROM. Further, a computer game program may be provided as data on a network. A user may buy the computer game program on the network by using the card type modem. Then, the computer game may be played on the network by the card type modem.
On the other hand, a PC (Personal Computer) generally includes a CPU, a RAM, a ROM, I/O Interfaces, a floppy disk unit, a CD-ROM driver a time/clock function, and a modem. Then, an use time of a software can be calculated by the time/clock function. The PC can be connected with a network by the modem.
A software such as an operation program or a computer game program may be provided as data stored in a CD-ROM or floppy disks. A user buys the CD-ROM or the floppy disks which includes the software. The user uses the software stored in the CD-ROM or floppy disks Further, when the PC can be connected with a network by the modem, a software may be provided as data on the network. The software can be bought online on the network and then downloaded online into the PC on the network.
In the conventional method of managing a software on a network, generally, a purchase price or an use-charge of a software is collected with a public network fee. A data provider (a sender) sends an user (a receiver) data such as an accounting code of a software. Then, the user can use the software by the received data. When the user uses the software, a software use frequency, called generally a data use frequency, is stored with the accounting code. Then, the data provider collects a data (software) use-charge and a public network fee in correspondence with the data use frequency and the accounting code.
In the conventional method of managing a software on a network, however, there are disadvantages in that a data use-charge and a public network fee may not be collected because the data use-charge and the public network fee are paid after an user used the data and the network, and data such as a software or a computer game program can not rent with a term of a lease thereof on a network because the data is owned by a user if once the user downloads the data on the network.